It Can't Rain Everyday
by ProjectWeAreOne
Summary: Oneshot set in a the animates series and game verse. Jules and Marty had a heart to heart on top of the court house.
**I'm still continuing my Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja fic, but I was having a bad day and wrote this to cope. This fic takes place in a mix between The Animated Series (Which, even though I love all three movies, is my favorite BTTF thing.) and the game universe (Which in my opinion is the same quality as the films.)**

 _Even though you feel all alone **  
**It can't rain everyday **  
**It don't rain forever **  
**Your sunshine may be gone but i know **  
**It can't rain everyday **  
**It don't rain forever_

 _ **It Can't Rain Everyday-P.O.D**_

Marty sighed as he grabbed his hoverboard. Like everyday, for the past week, he was was heading to The Brown Residence after his classes. He knew he and Jennifer had a date today, but he knew she'd understand. When he got here, Einstein greeted him with a small whimper, and a lick on the cheek.

"Hey Einy." Marty said, forcing a smile, as he pet the dog gently. Einstein whined and left his head under Marty's hand. After a moment Marty pulled away and went inside, Einstein following close behind. Once inside he heard the now familiar cries of Verne, who was clinging tightly to his mother's side. Clara gently stroked his hair and back gently. At the sound of footsteps they looked up. It took a bit to recognize who it was through his tear drenched eyes, but when he did Verne rushed over and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Verne." Marty said gently, patting raccoon cap. Verne snuggled closer to his leg and sniffled. Marty leaned down and scooped the young boy into his arms. He snuggled his head into his chest and closed his eyes tightly. Gently, Marty stroked his back like Clara had done. A minute later Clara walked over and embraced them both.

"Where's Jules?" Marty asked, breaking the silence.

"He...he went for a walk." Clara said. "He should have been back by now..."

"I'll go look for him." Marty said, hoping it would relax her.

"Thank you..." Clara said, her eyes tearing up slightly. Marty handed her son back and headed outside. It was drizzling now as he picked up his hoverboard.

He looked around Hill Valley but couldn't find any sign of Jules. The rain started to pick up when he passed The Courthouse. Marty thought he saw a small figure on top of it. He squinted. Oh no.

"Jules!"

The boy looked up. "Oh, hello Martin."

Marty hurried over to him. "Wh-what are you doing up here?!" He panted out.

Jules frowned a bit. "I wasn't going to jump. I was just thinking. Father said...said that sometimes when he was younger he came up here to think."

He sat beside Jules and put his arm around him. "Yeah, I remember."

Jules furrowed his brows. "You remember?"

"Yeah...in 1931."

"Why were you there?"

"I had to break him and Edna up."

"Edna Tannen?"

"Yeah, her." Marty said. "When they were together, Hill Valley ended up being like uh...a dictatorship."

Jules' eyes widened.

"What's worse is that you and Verne didn't exist in that time line."

The child chuckled a bit. "I appreciate the sentiment, Martin."

They sat there in silence for a while, watching the rain.

"Sometimes," Jules started. "I think of taking the DeLorean back, but...even if I did, it would be futile. It's not like I could have prevented father's cardiac arrest."

He sighed sadly, and Marty pulled him into a hug. Thunder roared loudly and Jules snuggled closer. Then he did what he hadn't for the past week, he cried. Marty held him closer. "It's okay..."

"I-I miss him M-Martin..."

"I miss him too." Marty sighed.

"I-I feel so...so alone." Jules cried.

"Hey, it's okay. Clara, Verne, Einstein, and I are there for you. Right now they don't know where you are and they're worried."

Jules sighed. "I guess I should return home."

Marty picked him up and got on his hoverboard again. Jules snuggled closer into his arms.

"Martin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really hypothesize that my family will help with my anguish?"

"Uh...yeah. And they'll help with your sadness too."

Jules smiled. "I suppose you're right Martin. One member of my family is currently doing a superb job at it."

 **Don't get me wrong, I love Doc a lot, but if anyone was the most likely to die, it was probably him. Although my favorite Back To The Future character is Verne, I decided to focus this fic on Jules, because of the two of them, he seems to be the emotionally stronger one (Which may be because he's older). In the future I plan to write more BTTF stories, but for now I'm mainly focused on my RC9GN story. Although, there might be a few BTTF one shots here and there since it's my current obsession. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
